jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nessaiaa/co by było gdzyby szczerbatek miał lotke?
''BLOG ZAWIESZONY!!!!! Prolog Pewnego pięknego dnia, gdy ptaszki radośnie śpiewały a smokim ryczały na małej wyspie wydarzył się cud narodzin. Urodziła się bowiem mała Nocna Furia, choć to zjawisko jest niesamowicie rzadko spotykane z powodu małej i rozsianej na całym Archipelagu rodziny tych smoków. Rzadko kiedy więc Nocne Furie spotykały swoich pobratymców a tym bardziej tworzyły wspólne gniazda, gdyż smoki te były w dodatku samotnikami. Ae jednak na przekór wszystkim i wszystkiemu na tejże malutkiej wysepce para świerzo upieczonych rodziców właśnie z dumą parzyła na swoje jedyne dziecko, gramolące się właśnie z twardego i czarnego jaja podobnego do kamienia. Gdzy tylko małluch wypełz para z radością przywitała swojego świerzowyklutego pisklaka. Parętysięcy kilometrów na wschód zaś odbył się kolejny cód. Valka, żona władcy Berg właśnie spowiła potomka. Rozdział 1 * * * Perspektywa szczerbatka Hej mam na imię Szczerbatek i mam 11 lat jestem smokiem a dotego Nocną furią nięźle co nie??? A wracając właśnie trwa atak smoków na berk jak odwrócimy nazwe i znienimy e na a wyjdzie... KRAB Heh,moji zadaniem jest niszczenie katapult dlatego nic te kupy mięsa o mnie nie wiedzą :) O ten chłopak wyglądający jak szkielet ryby, Czkawka znowu myśli że we mnie trafi heh o..o trafił . Jeno drzewo, drugie, trzecie i... spadłem po ok. 2 godz przyszedł sam oprawca może jak bąde udawał martwego to da mi spokój ? No cóż nadzieja matką głupich położył na mnie swoją noge dobra przeżyje... ale gdy powiedział ,,Albowiem własnoręcznie ubiłem tego smoka" poprostu nie wytrzymałem i się ruszyłem haha jeszcze mnie nie ubiłeś. Nagle wyciągnoł sztylet ...żegnaj świecie... Ale jak to zamiast bulu slłysze dzwięk rościnanych lin? Otworzyłem oczy została jedna lina 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. 0.. i na niego!!! już szykowałem plazme kiedy pomyślałem że skoro on mnie nie zabił to ja też daruje mu życie uciekam przed siebie i.. wpadam do jakiejjś dziury no nawet tu ładnie drzewko, ciepła ziemia, jeziorko ale muszę stąd odlecieć to tak nogi są.. skrzydła są lotki są to dlaczego nie mogę odlecieć? acha !(olśnienie) mam skręconą lotke 2-3 tygodnie i po sprawie ale... teraz ide spać. Następnego dnia..... * * Perspektywa szczerbatka No dobra obudziłem się... ciężko było ide złowić pare rybek... NIC NIE ZŁOWIŁEM A MI BURCZY W BRZUCHU!!! NIESPRAWIEDLIWE!!... Chwila coś słysze jakiś plusk no.. oczywiście Czkawka ! No tyle dobrego gożej by były gdyby był ten jego ojciec stoik podobno jakiemuś biedakowi oderwał łeb... Współczuje mu. No ale czego ta sierotka( Marysia ) tu chce.... o! co on tam ma!!! RYBKA!!!! Ide ją zjeść ale.... on ma broń więc warknołem oszczegawczo i... o dziwo wyrzucil go.. No dobra dobra ale teraz musze zjesć tą rybke. Mmmm łosoś jami. No cóż poświęce się i dam mu tą rybke niech sprubuje.. No co się tak gapisz no jacie on niewie co z tym zrobiś więc gestem głowy mu pokazałem żeby ją zjadł no dobra zakumał dziwie się mu czeba mu wszystko pokazywać dziwneee.. Hej szczerbato mordko choć tu Noo czego Szczerbek a dlaczego ty nie możesz latać?? No... ale nie kumaty więc pokazałem mu ogon Narrator Przez te pare tygodni czkawka i szczerbatek bardzo się ze sobą zżyli i nikt nie wiedział co się wydazy następnego dznia.... 'pomożecie? piszcie w komętarzach co napisac a i jeszcze MAły konkurs mianowicie co się wydaży kto zgadnie ten dedykt!!!''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania